User blog:Mr.Santana Lopez/Chapter 3: The Heroes United
Hey, this is Chapter 3 of my fan-fic. Now I know there hasn't been a new chapter in quite some time, but I needed to go through some re-writes. Now you have it. I hope you like it. Chapter 3: The Heroes United (Noah's POV) It was a bright summer's day. The sun was shining, the waves of the water were splashing all over, the sounds of children playing in the nearest pool or beach, and the sweet smell of lost teenagers, wondering what they should do for the next couple of months. I for one had enough of summer to last a lifetime. Ever sense me and my best friend Owen been kicked out of Total Drama Island for good, I decided to... ahem "lay low" so to speak. Yep just another normal day for the rest of my life. It's all good from.... "HEY NOAH!!!!!!" yelled Owen from a far by interupting my personal thoughts. "What is it now?!" I said yelling to him. "I found a spaceship that crashlanded in the sand overthere." said Owen with a huge smile. "Let's go check it out." I said, also with a smile. I decided to go just to amuse him. There is no way in hell that a spaceship could crashland here. Then again, I also made a deal with a incredibly hot blond woman who had some type of skill to turn herself into diamonds. If that could happen, then anything is possible. But then, I saw it. It was really there. There was smoke, flashing lights, and bickering? "R2-D2, how may times do I have to tell you to make sure the engine is filled with gas and that we can make it to any of our disired destinations ON TIME?!" said a golden protocol droid who sounds british and familar. "Beep beep bo beep bo bep bo" said the droid who looks like a blue hydrent and garbage can who speaks baby talk. "Don't give me that sarcastic tone, your the reason we are stuck here!" said the golden droid. "beep beep bop" said the baby garbage can. "I don't blame you for everything, now what am I going to tell Master Luke?!" said the golden droid again. At that moment, it hit Owen and I. Those two are C3-PO and R2-D2 from Star Wars. "Master Luke, spaceship, droids, a walking brown carpet, and a orange fellow who looks dumb but probably has a bigger I-Q than Owen. These people are suppose to be fiction, WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING HERE?!!!!!!!!!" "Excuse me" said the suppossed Master Luke. "Yes?" I say "Can you please tell how I can fix my ship?, where's the nearest junkshop?" he asked me. "We have mechanics" said Owen. "Are they skilled in preparing spacecrafts?" Luke asked him again. "No" Owen said "Can they fix droids?" "No" "Lighsabers?" "No" "Blasters?" "No" "Mechanical hands?" "No" "Broken windows?" "NO!!!!!!, YOU DUMBASS, THEY CAN'T FIX ANYTHING THAT YOU WANT THEM TO FIX, NOW SHUT UP, GO to hell, AND STICK YOUR PRECIOUS SPACECRAFT, LIGHTSABER, DROIDS, WOOKIES, GUNGANS, AND EVERYTHING ELSE UP YOUR..."yelled Owen before I cut him off. "Owen, language!!!!" "You will fix everything" Luke said while waving his hand in the air. "I will fix everything" Owen repeated. "OK, no Jedi mindtrick will get you to let us fix your pile of crap spaceship. So if you want our help, you do as we say. Understand?" I say to him. "Fine, but what planet am I on?" he said "Are we on Naboo, Endor, Tattoene, Couresant,..." he said before I answered his question. "Earth" Owen said "Earth?, 3PO, what is Earth?" he asks "No idea, it doesn't appear in any of our star maps." C3-PO said "AURUGH!!!!" roared the walking brown carpet which I now think is Chewbacca. "Where are wesa going?, mesa can't wait for the integalatic politic party." said the orange guy which I now think is Jar Jar Binks. "Come on let us show you what things are like on Earth." I said "Now listen to me, on this planet, you guys are movie characters from a film series called "Star Wars" I say "There are 6 films, The Phantom Menace, Attack of the Clones, Revenge of the Sith, A New Hope, The Empire Strikes Back and Return of the Jedi." said Owen while showing off his nerdness to the aliens natives. "So, what's with the people here?" asked Luke "Well, it's summer, the dudes walk around with board shorts and show off there abs. The chicks wear two peace bathingsuits to make other girls feel unsuperior with their large breasts and good looks." I said explaining. "Interesting, no woman in my universe will be caught dead wearing those, unless if you worked for Jabba the Hutt" Luke said. "Now if you stay near us, nothing can hurt you guys." Owen said. Then out of no where, people were running, yelling, and children were crying. BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!! A large explosion acured. "THE DECEPTICONS WILL RISE AGAIN, THIS IS NOT YOUR PPALENT TO RULE!!!!!!!!!" yelled a giant robot while coming right at us. "SOMEBODY HELP USEN, WESA NEED HELP!!!!!" yelled Jar Jar Then a skiny nerd in a wheelchair was traped under a bunch of rocks. "Help" he said Then a guy wearing red and blue tights came and swung from the buildings and saved him. "That's Spider-Man!!!" yelled Owen. "WOO" shouted Spider-Man. This encounter was no shock to me. I've worked with him before. He knew that incredbily seductive blond woman. I knew if I didn't get his notice soon, I would be a dead man. Like Jack Sparrow with Davy Jones, if that woman finds him, who is she going to call her nasty beasty off the hunt eh? "Eh? who are you, your brother Ezekiel?" said Owen "Put a turd in it and RUN!!!" I said "Bee, a decepticon, you know what to do." said a guy who was right behind me. He was sweaty, skinny, average, and a had an incredbily hot girl next to him. Man she was so hot I think she can have a profession as a Victoria Secret Model. She reminds me of that blond woman, except with smaller boobs and a very cute cupid shaped mouth. "Excuse me, when your done talking to yourself, can you tell us how to get out of here?!" said the girl. Their car transformerd into a fighting robot. He and the decepticon were battling it out. CLANG! BLAST! BOOM!!! The evil one's head just spawned another, and another, and another!!!!! "OPTIMUS!!!!!!" yelled the guy who looks like Shia Labouf. "Then a truck came and also transformed and he and the yellow camaro shot the evil robot and killed him." "Punk ass decepticon" said Optimus. "Hey, Noah? said Spider-Man, now Peter Parker. "Hello" I said "I like you to meet my friends, Sam Witwicky, Carly Spencer, Artie Abrams, Bumblebee, and Optimus Prime" he saids introducing them. "The pleasure is mine, now these are my friends, Luke Skywalker, R2-D2, C3-PO, Chewbacca, Owen Stinksalot, and Jar Jar Binks." I said "Really, you expected me to believe that these are Star Wars dudes." he said "Yes" I said without thinking "OK, I believe you" he said smiling "Listen, can you tell your fat friend to stop drooling on my chest" Carly said while raising her eyebrows. "Well, don't show alot of cleavage like your Emma Frost then all of our problems will be solved. I said EMMA FROST!!!!!! That's the woman I've been talking about. "Listen, I need your help." said Sam "For?" "There's some guy named Magneto, coming here to bring back some old transformer from the dead" said Sam again "And what do you want us to do?" said Artie Abrams "To come with us to Westchester, New York." said Carly "Allright, but if a war starts, I'm leaving" I said So we got in the truck (Optimus) and headed there. "Hey Peter, remember Emma Frost?" I asked. "Yeah, what about her?" he asked. "I'm in huge trouble and I need your help." I said worried "What kind of trouble?" he asked "The kind that I need to pay off before it's to late." I said This is jsut great, I'm in a car with a bunch of losers, I have a debt to pay, and I think a war is coming. If I start to see the X-Men, I know I'm dreaming. Category:Blog posts